Nightmares
by black is the new black 13
Summary: Lloyd always had the worst nightmares. Especially after... him.
1. Choke

**Just something I came up with at 2 in the morning. Enjoy!**

Lloyd always had the worst nightmares.

Almost every night, it happened. The same dark, desolate landscape. The same shadows whispering things to him. Things he can't understand. He feels like someone is watching him, but he can never tell who.

A dark force pushes him. He's falling. And falling. And falling. And falling. And falling. He's crying. He tries to speak, but he's winded. The air rushes past him-

Lloyd wakes up in a cold sweat, gasping. He sits up in the bed. The clock reads **3:23**. He lets out a sigh of relief and falls back.

There's a figure above his bed.

A dark figure. Someone that makes his blood run cold and his heart race. Someone with dark hair with a green streak. He knows this fallen ninja.

Morro leans down over him. His eyes like dark pits that drown you.

"It was you." He sneers. "It was all about you. 'Lloyd is the chosen one, Lloyd is the Golden Ninja, Lloyd, come save us!'" They're so close now, they're almost nose to nose. Morro's voice is low, but it feels like he's screaming at him. His voice comes from everywhere. "Who will you save once you're dead? Who will you save then? _Huh?_"

Lloyd can't move. He's paralyzed.

"You're worthless! Nothing! Nobody cares about you Lloyd! The other ninja resent you!" Morro is shaking.

His hands go around Lloyd's neck and he squeezes. He squeezes and squeezes and Lloyd can't breath and the wind is howling and things around the room are flying but it doesn't matter because he can't breathe. He can't breathe.

_Maybe it's for the best_, He thinks, _Maybe I am worthless. I must be. They hate me. Even Sensei and Mom. They hate me and they resent me and Kai should've been the Green Ninja._

He has no breath left and tears are streaming down his face. Morro is laughing and laughing. Laughing because Lloyd can't breathe.

_I'm dying. And no one will care._

The wind is howling. The world is turning black. Lloyd is de-

It is **3:23 **in the morning when Lloyd wakes up from the nightmare. He sobs. Everything hurts.

The door opens and the ninja all come in. They run to Lloyd. Petting him, comforting him, as he cries. Sobs wrack his body and he shakes, hurting now more than ever.

He really thought he was dead. He thought he was being choked by Morro. They tell him that Morro is gone. How can they be so sure?

"Lloyd, what happened to your neck?!"

Lloyd goes to the mirror across the room. Bruises in the shapes of hands cover his neck. As if someone was choking him.

Morro.

Lloyd always had the worst nightmares.

**I love Morro so much. I wish they would've done more with him in the series. I, for one, am definitely doing more with him. Stay tuned…**


	2. Sleep Deprived

**I'm back with another chapter! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I was inspired by the Ninjago gods. There are mentions of blood, and maybe a trigger-ish scene, just a warning. Enjoy!**

This particular night isn't very much different than any others. The ninja come into the monastery after a long day of training, teasing and shoving each other.

Except that Lloyd is tired. So very tired.

Every day that week, Lloyd's nights consisted of waking up in a pool of his own sweat, gasping for breath as he tries to shake away the images from his nightmares. He's barely getting any sleep; he doesn't _want_ to sleep, in fear of seeing the face of his enemy once again.

In this case, it's probably not wisest for the Green Ninja to be chopping vegetables for their salad, especially when he's using a very sharp knife.

When his hand finally slips, the cold metal cutting into his skin barely stirs him from his stupor.

"Lloyd! Your hand!" Kai calls to him, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

Oh. _Oh._

Lloyd realizes that there's blood; a thin line growing thicker and thicker.

Suddenly, it's worse than he remembered. The blood running down his arm, a dark, red line. But it seems there's another cut on his opposite hand. And another, and another. It hurts, a pulsing sting. His head pounds just looking at the color.

"- okay? Lloyd. Lloyd, are you okay?"

His vision blurs, but when it focuses, there's only one cut, and the red, pounding-hurt is gone.

The others are gathered around him, concern creasing their foreheads.

Jay places a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"You okay, buddy? You don't look so good.

"I haven't been getting much sleep," Lloyd mumbles, staring at his hand.

"Well," Kai says. "Let's put something on that cut."

"I'll find some bandages." Zane announces.

They run to and fro around Lloyd, retrieving medical supplies, much to the blonde's dismay as he protests, "Guys, it's just a little cut. No big deal." None of them listen, of course.

"And, done," Nya finalizes, taping the last piece of gauze.

Lloyd flexes his hand and smiles.

"Good as new. Now, can we get back to dinner? I'm starving!"

The others laugh and soon they've all gone back to what they were doing (except for Lloyd, who was given a new task of setting the table, a task that he hopefully can't hurt himself in performing).

Sensei Wu and Misako join them as they eat, carrying on conversations with the others that Lloyd could care less about. Or maybe he would care, if he could stay enough awake to join in.

"Lloyd, what was it you mentioned earlier about your loss of sleep?" Zane asks.

The table goes quiet and Lloyd forces his eyes open.

"You haven't been sleeping?" Misako asks.

"Uh," Lloyd says, trying to make his brain function. "Yeah."

"Ah the nightmarth comin bat?" Cole inquired with food in his mouth.

Sensei Wu gives Cole a look.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Are they, Lloyd?"

Lloyd stares at his still-full plate.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to burden you. I can deal with my own problems."

Misako frowns, consoling him with, "You know we want to help you. You aren't burdening us at all. If you are having nightmares again, maybe we could find someone for you to talk to; a professional, or give you some medica-"

"I need to use the bathroom," Lloyd interrupts, rising from his seat and walking out of the room. He ignores the shared looks of his companions as he walks away.

_No way are they going to get me a therapist. _He thinks as he opens the door to the bathroom. _I don't need any help, they'll go away on their own. Until then, I just need to get along without sleep._

He leans onto the counter, gazing at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes are bloodshot and half lidded. The usually perfect, tousled, blonde mop on his head has lost its shine, and sticks out everywhere. He looks zombie-like, with his sunken in cheekbones and bruises under his eyes that seem to be getting darker by the hour.

_What happened? _He asks himself._ What happened to the strong Green Ninja? They need a leader, and I'm in no condition. If only…_

Something in his reflection changes. The figure's eyes grow wider, pupils dilating.

There's a roaring in Lloyd's ears. The pounding in his head from earlier comes back. He grips the counter with white knuckles. Red blurs his vision. He looks into the mirror at his reflection.

But it isn't his.

He's back; the Spector that haunts his nightmares.

"_Morro._" Lloyd chokes out.

His reflection smirks.

"_Lloyd._" It mimics.

Lloyd's blonde hair is now raven black with a streak of green. It hangs long and loose around his face. Their faces are now one. Their eyes have dark marks around them, symbolizing death.

There's a gap in their teeth when they grin. Their clothes are ragged and torn. There's a stinging pain in their back that Lloyd doesn't understand.

"We meet again Green Ninja. I see you haven't been getting much rest," Morro says, smirking through the glass.

Lloyd tries to speak; a choked noise escapes him.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Lloyd manages to choke out, "How…"

"You thought you were safe, didn't you?" The reflection taunts. "You thought you would have protection from me."

Morro grins and picks at his nails..

"You don't have anyone, Lloyd. Your friends and family, they don't want you."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Lloyd shouts, weakly.

"Oh but I do. I've seen the way they look at you behind your back. I can tell in the way they talk to you; slow and careful, in fear that you'll lose it any second."

"Stop it."

"Didn't you hear? They want to lock you away. Get you all drugged up and talking to some shrink. Then they won't have to deal with you."

Lloyd feels hot tears stream down his face.

"Shut up!" He screams.

"It's true, Lloyd! You know it is!" Morro protests. He puts a hand on the glass. Lloyd's hand follows.

Lloyd, lets out an ugly sob. His vision is fading around the edges, and he can see red.

"You know it Lloyd," Morro says softly. "You know they don't really love you."

"I know!" Lloyd screams, choked by sobs. "I'm weak! I can't lead them like this."

"Of course you can't," Morro soothes, as if talking to a child. "Maybe it'd be best if you left their lives altogether."

The Green Ninja wipes at his eyes. He feels more exhausted than ever.

"Maybe," He sputters. "Maybe I should just leave."

"Mhm."

"Then they won't be burdened by me. And I can't hurt any of them," He stands up straighter. His dark reflection stands up too.

Lloyd reaches for something in his pocket. His dagger, just in case of emergencies.

Morro's eyes widen before he breaks out into a grin.

Lloyd aims the knife at his throat, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Do it," His reflection urges. "Take it all away. They'll be better off without you."

Lloyd wants to, so very much. But he's getting tired. So very tired.

"_Do it. _Come on! Do it for them! Do it for your family!" Morro yells, pounding on the glass. The pounding gets louder.

"Lloyd!" Kai shouts, pounding on the door with sore hands. "Lloyd, open the door!"

"Lloyd, come out! Please!" Jay pleads.

"Lloyd, are you okay? Lloyd _answer us_." Misako yells, frantically jiggling the doorknob.

Lloyd had been in there for an hour. They couldn't get the door open. They hear him talking to himself, screaming, back and forth, as if someone was in there with him.

At last, Cole slams himself against the door, ultimately busting it open.

They got there in the nick of time, to find Lloyd with a knife aimed at his throat.

"Lloyd!"

"What are you doing?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Lloyd, put the knife down!"

The Green Ninja wrenches his eyes open, hot angry tears streaming down his face.

Zane gasps, staring not exactly at Lloyd, but just past his shoulder.

"Get away! Get away from me! You don't care, you don't care!" Lloyd slides to the ground, dropping the dagger, sobs wracking his body.

They gather around, petting his hair, soothing him as he tries to fight them off.

Suddenly the sobs stop.

The Green Ninja finally sleeps.

After Lloyd fell asleep, they all carried him into his shared room with the other ninja. He didn't stir, not even when Kai accidentally bumped his head against the wall while carrying him. He seemed like a statue, his deep breathing the only hint of him still being alive.

Misako and Wu discussed in another room what they were going to do. This was the first time something like… that… had happened. Still, Lloyd had been acting strange ever since they defeated Morro in Styx.

The ninja were all worried for their brother, Kai especially. They worried for what was to come, and how their leader would act the next time they were needed…

Zane paces up and down the halls of the monastery. It was unnaturally quiet.

He pushes open the door of the bathroom that they had broken into not more than two hours ago. His internal processor scans all around him.

_Lloyd's finger prints on the mirror, floor and counter._

_Hair in the sink. Must make sure it doesn't clog._

_Room temperature: 68º Fahrenheit._

_Signs of recent activity._

Maybe it was an internal malfunction. Maybe he imagined it…

He puts his hand up to the mirror. The surface is ice cold. Squeezing his eyes shut, he replays the scene in his head.

_They came in. Lloyd was standing in front of the mirror with his dagger against his throat. That was the dagger that Cole gave him for his birthday. He always kept it with him, just in case…_

_Lloyd started screaming at them when they came close. That's when Zane saw behind him._

_The mirror held no reflection of Lloyd._

**I might *****_might_***** put out another chapter after this, but I'm not sure yet. I've got an idea, but I don't exactly know where to go with it. Anyways, besides that, I've got something else up my sleeve. Stay tuned!**


	3. Newspaper

**A/N: Unfortunately, this is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy it!**

* * *

White. Everything around him is a blinding white, as if he's staring straight into the glory of a god.

Lloyd sits up. His head is surprisingly clear. But just a few minutes ago… did he black out? Is he dead? He takes a look at his surroundings. It's just white for miles and miles every way he turns. He starts to walk.

He tries to remember what had happened. They were up against these big guys, strong, mean. He tried to find the others and he was-

Slammed. Something slammed him against the wall. And now he's here. But where is "here"?

He keeps walking.

The ground beneath his feet is rough, like gravel crunching under his shoes. When he looks down, there's nothing beneath his feet but solid white.

He keeps walking.

How long had he been out? Days? Weeks? Where are his friends? Are they okay?

Now that he thinks about it, how long has he been walking? It doesn't look like he's even getting anywhere, because everything is still that bright, glow-y white and nothing-ness stretching for infinite miles.

He keeps walking.

It may just be his sore eyes, but there's a black dot, small as a needle point on the horizon. Is there something else here? _Someone_ else?

The black dot grows into a smudge, and the smudge grows into a figure, and that figure turns into a man. A smell wafts through the air: cigarette smoke.

His senses are overwhelmed his painful memories, but he shoves them aside and keeps going.

As he comes closer he sees a man sitting at a table. Long lack hair with a lone green streak hangs loose around his face. A cigarette dangles from between his lips, blue smoke curling through the air around his head, the choking smell reaching Lloyd's nostrils. He's bent over a newspaper.

Morro doesn't glance up. "Long time, no see."

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd chokes out.

The Master of Wind finally looks up from the article he was reading. He shrugs.

"I was waiting for you."

Lloyd gapes. "How'd you know…."

Morro turns the newspaper around so that Lloyd can see the article. The headline announces "Green Ninja Arrives Today! Ready Yourself!"

"Took you long enough." The ghost mutters.

Lloyd's senses tell him to just turn around, and start walking. To never talk to this…_man_ again.

"Where are we?"

"In between." Morro says, taking a drag from his cigarette, the ocean pooling around his head.

"Why are you here?" Lloyd asks.

"I needed to see you."

Morro's gaze goes back to the papers.

Lloyd asks again. "So, you're dead. For good, I mean. Are you in… heaven?"

Morro's eyes lock on Lloyd. Those eyes, once a cloudy, murky green, are now a clear green with tannish gold flecks around his pupils.

"Not yet. It takes some work, I guess. I did some bad stuff."

"Yeah no shi-"

Morro clears his throat loudly, flipping a page of the newspaper. He motions to the seat across from him at the table. Lloyd sits.

"Are you happy?"

Morro ponders on that. When he comes up with his answer, he puts his cigarette out in a nearby ash tray. "I don't love it here, but I'm at peace. There's someone to help me through it," He smiles in a way that Lloyd's never seen, or thought that it could grace Morro's lips. "Once we're 'rehabilitated' we can have eternal happiness, or whatever they call it nowadays."

Lloyd nods. "What about the others?"

"Hm?"

"The other ghosts in the Cursed Realm?"

Morro's brow furrows. "I haven't seen many of them." He pauses. "It's not their fault, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything they did to Ninjago- they weren't… right. Mast- I mean the Preeminent fed off of fear, hatred, sin. It made us so easy to control. Especially me."

Lloyd nods again, seeing Morro in a different light. Then it hits him. In a painful and drowsy way.

"Wait. Why am I here?"

Morro seems to be brought into action.

"Right. You need to get out of here."

"So soon?" Lloyd snarks.

Morro stands up from the table. Without warning, he grabs Lloyd's shoulders.

"How do you feel?" He demands.

Lloyd shrugs with half lidded eyes. "Tired. I was just walking all that time."

Morro curses.

"Look, Lloyd, your friends need you. You need to go back to the mortal realm."

"What? Why?"

"It's not your time yet."

Everything clicks in his head. The men, being knocked out, "in between".

Morro looks at him weird and points to their right.

"Do you see the door?"

Lloyd looks over to where Morro is pointing. A blanket of white forever.

"Nope."

"Try harder." Morro says urgently.

He stares at the spot where Morro pointed. _You need to go back. Cole, Kai, Nya, Zane, Jay, Sensei Wu, Mom, they need you. They need you, Lloyd. Go. Back. You're not ready for this._

He blinks.

There's a door as if it had been there all along.

Morro doesn't move. Neither does Lloyd.

"Lloyd," Morro starts. "I'm… sorry about what I did. It wasn't right and I wasn't thinking clearly. The role was clearly chosen for you and I was being arrogant and so childish…"

Lloyd nods. "I understand."

The ghost bites his lip. "Tell Wu that his little one is okay."

Lloyd nods again. "Okay Morro."

Morro, Master of Wind and former lieutenant of the Preeminent smiles. He pats Lloyd's shoulders.

"The world needs you, Green Ninja." He gestures towards the door.

The door waits up ahead of him, and his footsteps click against the blinding floor.

It sings to him, the knob fits underneath his grasp, and the door opens.

Morro gives him a little wave from behind him and smiles.

Lloyd takes one last look at Morro, his former enemy, and he smiles back.

And he walks into an abyss.

* * *

"So, you're saying that there are no more nightmares?"

Lloyd glances at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes until his session is over.

After what the ninja refer to as "The Bathroom Incident", they forced Lloyd to see a therapist and fed him medications until he choked. It wasn't that he hated the therapy. If anything, it helped a little bit, but today was one of those days that he just _couldn't wait_ to get out of that stupid room.

The Green Ninja nods.

"No more nightmares."

"And what do you think caused this?" Roger Williams, PhD asks him. "Call me Roger", he'd told Lloyd the first day they met.

Lloyd shrugs.

"We're good now."

"Good now?" Roger repeats, pen poised above his notebook.

"I mean, he messed up, and it's not something that can be smoothed over just like that, but I think we have an understanding."

"Who, Lloyd?"

"Morro."

Roger gives Lloyd a funny look. Yes, they'd discussed Morro many, many times, and it seemed that Morro was the center of most of Lloyd's nightmares. But for everything to be "good" between them now? Interesting.

"How do you know you're 'good now'?" He asks the teen. "Morro is dead, and there's no way you could've spoken to him."

Lloyd rubs the back of his neck. "Well you know how I got knocked out last week?"

The doctor nods.

"Well I had a dream, or a vision, or I don't know. Something like that. And I saw him. We talked. He even helped get back to my friends. He apologized to me, and ever since then, the nightmares have stopped. I've been sleeping normally, and I don't think I need that medication anymore. I feel much better now."

Roger frowns.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

* * *

"Hey kid." Kai greets his brother, with a complimentary noogie. "How'd it go?"

Lloyd wriggles out of Kai's grasp, a smile spreading across his face. "Good news, I won't be taking any medication anymore."

"What?"

"No more nightmares, no more visions."

"Did Doctor Roger confirm that or…?"

Lloyd scratches the back of his neck. "Well _hopefully_ he'll approve it. He's gotta talk to my mom and everything first. But I think I'm okay now, Kai. Really okay."

"Well, you would know kid. All I want is for you to be happy. And I know it's not easy," Kai smiles. "But if anyone can do it, it's you."

Lloyd thinks back to what Morro said.

_"__Are you happy?"'_

_"__I don't love it here, but I'm at peace_

_Once we're rehabilitated, we can have eternal happiness."_

"Hey Kai," Lloyd says. "Wanna play a round of Roundhouse Rumble? Bet I can kick your butt."

"Oh you're _on._"

The two ninja walk to the monastery, throwing jibes at each other on the way.

The memory of the young man with a lone green streak in his hair never left their memories, but was replaced with a fonder version. One day, they may see him once again. Happier. Better. Just as Lloyd would become.

Because if anyone can do it, it's _them_.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but it's been sitting for months and I figured I'd just upload it anyways. I hope you ****enjoyed, and I hope I can upload more often. There was something being written over the summer- but that's for another day. **


End file.
